For All Eternity
by Emotive Gothika
Summary: Blood gushed forth and he hurriedly placed his bleeding wound to Kyouya's lips. "Drink Kyouya," he said in a slightly raspy voice, his normally brown eyes glowing red in the dim light. "Drink and you will be mine for all eternity."


**Title:** For All Eternity

**Summary:** Blood gushed forth and he hurriedly placed his bleeding wound to Kyouya's lips. "Drink Kyouya," he said in a slightly raspy voice, his normally brown eyes glowing red in the dim light. "Drink and you will be mine for all eternity."

**Pairing:** 2718 (because I am becoming obsessed with it... bluh!)

**Warning/s:** Slash, a little blood play (yum~), and anything else you may have spotted. X3

**A/N:** Happy Halloween! This holiday is the best, next to Christmas! It's when the darkness comes out to play with the little kiddies roaming around. I love it so much! (\(owo)/)

Ahem, anyway, I'm sure ya'll know what creature this fic features (lol rhyme XP). If you don't, here's a hint: blood.

Pretty obvious hint huh?

But of course, these creatures are different from the ones in my FFtS story because I made them Darker and Edgier (capitalized for Tropers!). These are my favorite dark creatures of all, next to demons. They bring true meaning to "bite you to death" (sorry Kyouya, but you really should live up to your promises. LMAO).

But, enough babbling! On with the show~ XD

* * *

><p>His eyes were closed. His body trembled. His mouth was open, letting out his breathy moans as calloused hands ran over his hypersensitive skin. He couldn't seem to remember how he got there in the first place. He couldn't recall the sequence of events that brought him to his current situation, sitting on this bed with a handsome bloody-thirsty creature sitting behind him, it's long, warm arms wrapped around him and legs framing his body. But to be honest, he couldn't bring himself to care. He actually <em>wanted<em> this.

Kyouya could feel the creature's soft, velvety lips brush against his ear and he shivered as he felt hot breath blow against the cartilage. A breathy chuckle sounded and then those lips moved down, teeth lightly nipping at his jaw line before making its way down his neck to the juncture where neck became shoulder. His heart was pounding so hard against his chest, both in anticipation and nervousness. He knew what was going to happen to him would probably hurt, but he was no stranger to pain. He would suck it up, he would endure, just so he could be immortal and stay with this beautiful creature for all of eternity.

"Are you absolutely sure you want this, Kyouya?" the creature asked into his ear for the nth time. He had been asking the same question for so long, ever since Kyouya had first asked him to pass on the Curse, and again Kyouya's answer was the same.

"I'm sure, Tsunayoshi," he said and felt a little jolt of delight when he felt the vampire's body shudder against his. "I want to stay with you, forever. Just you…"

Tsunayoshi – or Tsuna as he preferred to be called – tightened his hold around the young human's slender body. He had never Turned anyone before. He knew the process but refused to gain any fledgling much to the displeasure of his own sire. But here was a human, willing to be turned just to be with him for the rest of eternity. Tsuna wasn't completely sure how or why he was attracted to Kyouya, but he was and perhaps that was all that mattered; this fatal attraction that started it all, this attraction that he can not curb, this attraction that had mutated into something more, something permanent.

Steeling his resolve, Tsuna tilted his head to the left, bringing his lips to lightly brush against Kyouya's neck. His eyes fell upon the two little moles that was situated near the base, spaced perhaps an inch apart from each other, one on top of the other. They were the perfect place for a pair of fangs to sink into and it always amused Tsuna whenever he saw them. It was like Kyouya was destined to be bitten by a vampire and those two moles was where Fate indicated said vampire to bite.

But no, Tsuna wasn't going to bite there. He liked those moles; they were quirky and the only blemishes on Kyouya's otherwise flawless skin. He moved his mouth to the younger man's shoulder, peppering kisses over the area to calm Kyouya's furiously beating heart.

"Just get on with it," Kyouya growled, feeling impatient.

"Relax, love," Tsuna replied, squeezing the human in his arms. "This is to calm me as it is to calm you."

Tsuna could tell that Kyouya was never going to be calm with all this anticipation, but the human fell silent anyway, perhaps realizing that his immortal lover was just as nervous to Turn someone as he was on being Turned.

Silence returned to the bedroom, save for the calming breaths from the two men. Tsuna buried his face in Kyouya's neck, inhaling the human's scent and trying to lodge it into his memory. He knew that Kyouya's scent won't change much once Turning, but Tsuna wanted to remember his lover's human scent before it becomes laced with the unmistakable supernatural scent that all vampires had.

Taking another deep breath, Tsuna parted his lips and he felt his fangs grow at his command, needle sharp at the point and capable of piercing through the toughest flesh. He lowered his head to Kyouya's shoulder, carefully rubbing his fang tips against the skin to warn Kyouya what he was about to do. He felt the human's body tense up, expecting the bite. Tsuna knew that was his cue and that he should stall no longer.

He bit down harshly, suddenly, and heard the sharp inhale of Kyouya's breath just half a second before sweet blood burst free of the puncture wounds he inflicted. He gulped down the blood greedily, glad that he had put off Feeding for a couple of days, and his body shivered at the delicious taste and the energy that thrummed through him. In his arms Kyouya was breathing harshly, no doubt frightened and more then a little uncomfortable at having a supernatural creature draining him of his life liquid. But to him it was a small price to pay in living forever.

Time passed, though how long neither man knew. Tsuna just kept on drinking Kyouya's blood, needing to drain enough until the other man was close to death. Soon Kyouya was feeling light-headed, his vision getting blurry, his heartbeat slowing, and his breathing coming in short gasps. He knew that he was dying and he was frightened by the thought, but his trust in Tsuna overwhelmed his fear. He trusted Tsuna explicitly to do this right.

Despite being lost in the haze of Feeding, Tsuna knew by the slowing of Kyouya's heartbeat that he had to commence the next stage of Turning. Detaching himself from Kyouya's neck almost reluctantly, Tsuna lifted his right hand up and bit down on his wrist, making sure to get to his arteries. Blood gushed forth and he hurriedly placed his bleeding wound to Kyouya's lips.

"Drink Kyouya," he said in a slightly raspy voice, his normally brown eyes glowing red in the dim light. "Drink and you will be mine for all eternity"

Somehow, even near death, Kyouya was able to part his lips and swallow down the supernatural blood that was presented to him. It tasted as blood should taste; coppery and slightly salty, thicker than water yet just as smooth. It slid down his throat with each gulp and Kyouya fancied that he could feel it burning his esophagus, but he was too weak with blood loss to think rationally.

All too soon, Kyouya passes out in Tsuna's arms, near death and new life. Tsuna holds him against his chest, his own heart beating hard against his ribcage, hoping to all the deities that he did the right thing in following his heart.

* * *

><p>"Kyouya, how are you feeling?" Warm caramel eyes shone with concern at the sight of bleary blue-grey eyes.<p>

Said blue-grey eyes, though bleary, seemed mesmerized at the sight of the world after his resurrection. "… Different…"

Those caramel eyes softened with affection. "You'll get used to it in time. Don't worry, I'll teach you how to control yourself. We have an eternity after all."

They exchanged warm smiles before their lips met in a soft kiss. Their first kiss in a new life. Only one of the many they will share for the rest of eternity.

"Tsunayoshi."

"Yes, Kyouya?"

"I'm thirsty."

Tsuna smirked before bending down and baring his throat for his now immortal lover.

"Well, what are you waiting for? And don't worry about being gentle."

"Hn, when have I ever been gentle?"

Tsuna didn't reply. Partly because he really had no answer but mostly because Kyouya's fangs and mouth was already buried in his neck, sucking greedily on his blood that will tighten their bond with each other even more.

They were together now; immortal, powerful, and in love.

And they will stay that way for all eternity.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm sorry for the abrupt change in writing style in the second part. It was rushed and I really had no motivation for something more detailed. But I guess it came out okay, right? Er… right?

Anyway, I wrote the first part months ago. It was a theme short story thing along with my Adventures, Rain, and Pets story and the theme was Blood (obvious, ain't it?). I liked it a lot. Because vampires are awesome.

Oh, and those moles on Kyouya's neck? I have those. Truly, I do. And I really do think that it's the perfect place for a vampire to bite me. XDDD

Thanks for reading, please drop a review, and again, happy Halloween! 3:D


End file.
